Hoppy
Hoppy the Marvel Bunny was a rabbit with the powers of SHAZAM! After the events of Flashpoint Hoppy appears to be just a regular rabbit. History Hoppy was a bunny rabbit who lived in the town of Funny Animalville, along with an assortment of other funny animal characters. Hoppy was also a big fan of super-hero Captain Marvel. One day he decided to emulate his hero and spoke the magic word "Shazam!" Surprisingly, the magic word transformed Hoppy into Captain Marvel Bunny. In one adventure, Hoppy was hit on the head and developed amnesia. The mysterious Wizard Bunny (or Bunny Wizard) was watching, and flew down to help Hoppy regain his memory. Because it was he who bestowed the magic word and power upon Hoppy, the Bunny Wizard flew down to Earth to help him. Eventually the Wizard got Hoppy to say "Shazam!" and his memory was restored, along with his abilities. Hoppy also developed a romantic relationship with a female bunny named Millie, who (similar to Earth-One's Lois Lane) despised the meek Hoppy but worshipped the heroic Captain Marvel Bunny. Millie had no idea that Hoppy could become the Marvel Bunny. Hoppy has very few recurring enemies, with one notable exception. Captain Marvel Bunny once battled the villainous Storm King, a magical foe responsible for creating storms, who lived on a black storm cloud high in the sky. Hoppy never encounters the Storm King again. Another noteworthy foe was Captain Black Bunny, a villain similar in demeanor to the Captain Marvel villain Black Adam. Captain Black Bunny wore a black costume similiar to Black Adam's, though the bad bunny also wore a cape like Hoppy. Instead of a lightning bolt he had the emblam of a yellow flame across his chest. Captain Black Bunny came from deep within the Earth's core and was aided by a gang of imps. Hoppy and Millie eventually found themselves magically transported to Earth-S, the home of the Marvel Family in the Pre-Crisis DC Universe. He aided the Marvel Family and Superman against Mister Mind, Mister Mxyzptlk, and King Kull. For reasons unknown, Hoppy and Millie were depicted as white bunnies, instead of their usual pink. Hoppy had very little activity following his adventures with Captain Marvel and Superman, but he did at one point find a way to transport to Earth-C where he fought alongside Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew in the Oz-Wonderland War. DCnU Hoppy is a rabbit that Mary saved from the Puppy Mill Pet Store. He was apparently on his way to being another cosmetic casualty. While Mary and Darla are transforming near his cage it is hit by the Wizard's lightning. After Mary and Darla fly away this is shown to have given Hoppy powers and he then proceeds to zap the roof off of his cage and fly out the open room window. Powers and Abilities Hoppy has powers roughly similar to those of Captain Marvel. He accesses his powers by yelling "SHAZAM!" but his pantheon differs. His patron deities are 'S'alamander, 'H'ogules, 'A'ntlers, 'Z'ebreus, 'A'balone and 'M'onkury. After the events of Flashpoint Hoppy no longer has any special abilities. Category:Marvel Family